¿Esposa?
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Cuando te sientes raro y con una incontrolable felicidad, es que te gusta una persona Amaimon sé que es difícil de creer somos demonios y no amamos, cuando te sientas así lucha por esa persona y nunca pero nunca la dejes. -Siempre te besare, ya que eres mi pequeña novia o esposa como ahora-Amaimon volvió a besar a Shiemi quien estaba más roja que un tomate-creo me gustas-dijo solo


Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece.

-diálogos-

-**pensamientos o recuerdos**-

* * *

Tomo suavemente la linda rosa plantándola en el jardín de su abuela, sus hermosos ojos miraron la entrada descubriendo algo desagradable o ¿no?

Su rostro mostraba verdaderamente sorpresa hasta cierto punto sintió miedo, ¿debería llamar a Rin? Empuño su mano no quería ser una carga, tomo valor levantándose del suelo limpiándose levemente su kimono.

-¿Quién está allí?-pregunto con voz firme sabia la respuesta pero quería verificar.

-Yo.-respondió un demonio de cabello verde negro, con orejas puntiagudas como cualquier demonio y ojos color jade-voy a pasar-afirmo tocando con la punta de su dedo sintiendo una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Amaimon?-grito shiemi.

-Si.-respondió este botando la puerta sagrada-se rompió-señalo diferente, avanzo dos pasos mirando cómo Shiemi retrocedía-Me tienes miedo-afirmo disgustado.

-Es…te yo-bajo su mirada avergonzada.

-Eres igual a esos humanos-dijo llamando la atención de Shiemi-Cuando me ven gritan y me ignoran odio eso-de su bolsillo saco una paleta llevándosela a su boca, lambiéndola y mordisqueándola.

-Yo no soy igual-

-Demuéstramelo.-Amaimon miro penetrantemente a Shiemi.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundida

-¿Tú cocinas?-Amaimon avanzo hasta Shiemi quedando cara a cara.

-Bueno, si-los ojos de Amaimon brillaron sonriendo de medio lado agarro de la mano a Shiemi subiéndola a su hombro, cargándola como si fueran saco.

-Bájame Amaimon-gritaba y pataleaba Shiemi.

-No.-dejo simplemente caminado hasta la entrada tomando con su mano libre la puerta, poniéndola en su lugar como si nada-Desde ahora eres mi esclava, mi hermano dijo que tendría que tener una mujer que cocinara-

-¡Que! El director dijo eso-

-Si.-sin más desapareció rápidamente como si de viento se tratara.

.

.

.

* * *

-Bien, esta será tu nueva casa-bajo suavemente a Shiemi.

-¿Dónde estoy Amaimon?-pregunto confundida el recorrido hasta llegar allí no fue nada lindo.

-En Gehenna.-

-¡QUE! Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?-

-Eres mi esclava por eso te traje aquí-

- Eso no responde mis preguntas-empezaba a perder la paciencia y eso que tenía mucha.

-También te traje aquí porque eres una debilidad de Okumura, porque eres linda y tus ojos me cautivan-

-¿Debilidad?-

-si.-miro para todo lados sonriendo-ven te quiero enseñar algo…-

-Moriyama Shiemi-se presento

-Shiemi…-toco unas de las paredes de el gran palacio, saliendo de ellas algo azul

-¿Qué es eso?-se alarmo sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

-Es algo que necesitamos-Shiemi parpadeo volteo a ver y miro paralizada una cocina solo una pregunta formulo en su cerebro ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-Amaimon ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto nerviosa, en verdad el Rey de la Tierra la quería como esclava y esposa.

-Una cocina-miro raro a Shiemi-¿No sabes qué es?-Amaimon encendió la cocina pensativo.

-Si la conozco es más yo soy conocida como la mejor cocinera en la academia Vera Cruz-inflo orgullosa el pecho-bueno… después de Rin-

-Ya veo Okumura-su tono fue desagradable

-Eh… ¿Amaimon estas bien?-

-Si.-indiferente miro las llamas amarillas-¿puedes cocinar una paleta?-

-Este está bien pero… Amaimon me ayudaras-cedió dudosa.

-No hay problema-

-Bien, manos a la obra-sonrió por lo menos sería divertido.

-Toma-le aventó una bolsita-mi hermano me lo dio-

-Jumm-soltó la pitita de la bolsa, mirando con cautela el contenido-Son ingredientes para dulces-

-Con que era eso-

-Si bueno… también hay un manual-saco de la pequeña bolsa un gigante libro-pensé que era un mito, nunca vi un libro de cocina tan grande y pesado-dijo boquiabierta.

-Mi hermano puede ser un poco serio cuando se trata de comida-redacto Amaimon

-Claro-metió su mano en la bolsa abrió los ojos como plato, la bolsita no tenía fin-pero…-roso con los dedos un papel, parecía ser una carta la saco de la bolsa.

**Señorita Shiemi mis más sinceros saludos, le deseo lo mejor al lado de mi hermano parece ser que esta encaprichado de usted, la bolsita que le dio Amaimon les puede ser muy útil como se acaba de dar cuenta es infinita, allí puede encontrar cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo o decirlo; que lo pase bien como la señora de la tierra. No me conteste y en la bolsa hay un regalito mío no se preocupe por Rin le prometo que lo cuidare.**

**Mephisto **

Después de leer mentalmente la carta, suspiro ¿señora de la tierra? Involuntariamente se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Era de mi hermano?-Shiemi asintió tomando el libro.

-¿Que dulce quieres que cocine?-Amaimon miro pensativo el libro-galletas con leche, una paleta, manzanas con miel, pastel de chocolate, vainilla, fresa o limón-dijo leyendo el contenido.

-Galletas-Shiemi asintió tomando los ingredientes

-pásame la masa-dijo Shiemi, Amaimon la miro-Esa cosa blanca que parece…-

-Esto-la interrumpió Amaimon

-Si- tomo la masa moldeándola pasa después hacerlas figura.

Shiemi cocinaba mientras Amaimon le daba los ingredientes, cualquiera pudiera decir que se llevaban bien, a decir verdad se divertían haciendo galletas.

.

.

.

* * *

El sonido del horno aviso que las galletas estaban listas con sumo cuidado Shiemi las saco, Amaimon miro interesado la comida daba un olor agradable.

-Ya están-Dijo feliz quitándose con una toalla cualquier partícula de masa o comida.

-Quiero una-

-Puedes agarrar si quieres-

-humm-gruño insatisfecho, shiemi lo miro curiosa

-¿Qué pasa? no la has probado-

-Mi hermano dijo que dos novios o esposos son cariñosos y que la esposa le debe de dar en la boca la comida-Shiemi se quedó tiesa-Dame en la boca-demando abriendo la boca.

-…-Shiemi dudo unos segundos-Bien pero solo una vez-tomo una galleta dándosela a Amaimon en la boca.

Amaimon mordió la galleta, sus ojos brillaron como una estrella miro a Shiemi sintiéndose raro, recordó las palabras de su hermano.

**Cuando te sientes raro y con una incontrolable felicidad, es que te gusta una persona Amaimon sé que es difícil de creer somos demonios y no amamos, cuando te sientas así lucha por esa persona y nunca pero nunca la dejes.**

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Shiemi

-Bien.-Como dijo Mephisto se sentía extraño ¿quizás felicidad? ¿Amor? Sentimientos que nunca había experimentado como era hijo de Satán, el rey de la tierra un demonio él no tenía sentimientos pero… ¿porque? Se sentía extraño.

-Gracias-

Shiemi mirando las galletas, sintió una suave brisa levanto la cabeza encontrándose con Amaimon quien si más la beso lentamente, shiemi abrió los ojos como plato para después corresponderle, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Amaimon haciendo el beso más intenso, pasaron unos segundos así Amaimon se separó por falta de aire.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida

-Ya somos esposos-dijo simplemente

-¡Que!-

-Le dije a Okumura que eras mi pequeña princesa, te dije que si aceptabas ser mi esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad tu aceptaste cuando íbamos a sellar con un beso Okumura me golpeo, por eso te bese ya eres mi esposa-explico comiéndose las galletas

-¡QUE!, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Adonde?-pregunto impactada

-Cuando pele con Okumura-

-¿Pelea?-sudo nerviosa Izumo le había contado todo la pelea de Rin con Amaimon, cuando ella había sido dominada por Amaimon por unos insectos.

-No te puedes negar ya eres la señora de la tierra-Shiemi cerró los ojos al fin y al cabo no era gran cosa o ¿sí?

-bien-cedió, Amaimon asintió acercándose a Shiemi besándola sin previo aviso.

-Siempre te besare, ya que eres mi pequeña novia o esposa como ahora-Amaimon volvió a besar a Shiemi quien estaba más roja que un tomate-creo me gustas-dijo solo para él.

Shiemi sonrió, tal vez después de todo sería divertido o interesante.


End file.
